Unknown Passion
by Kakashi1901
Summary: ONESHOT PWP Eine Allianz zwischen Malcolm Merlyn und Damien Darhk führt zu interessanten Ergebnissen.


Mit langsamen, bestimmten Schritten drängte Damien Darhk ihn immer mehr in Richtung Wand. „Hast du gedacht, du würdest die Oberhand bei unserem kleinen Spiel haben?"

Malcolm Merlyn starrte ihn aus zornigen Augen an.

„Zumindest hier, war ich mir sicher, die Kontrolle übernehmen zu dürfen", erwiderte der Bogenschütze und packte sein Gegenüber am Arm, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Die Gesichter beider Männer waren nur noch einen Spalt breit auseinander und Merlyn konnte ein begieriges Funkeln in den hellblauen Augen Darhks erkennen.

Wie waren sie nur in eine solche Situation geraten? Ursprünglich hatte Merlyn eine einfache Allianz mit dem Rivalen seines Vorgängers geplant, um einer unvermeidlichen Konfrontation vorerst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er sah dies nicht als Schwäche, eher als eine List, seinen Feind besser kennenzulernen. Und hier waren sie nun: Damien Darhk und Malcolm Merlyn in einer düsteren Lagerhalle am Rande von Star City, nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt in Erwartung, wer den ersten Schritt wagen würde.

Es war ruhig geworden, während sich beide Männer prüfend ansahen. Dann mit ungeheurer Kraft stieß Darhk ihn gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Die Kraft dieses Mannes ging weit über das Natürliche hinaus und faszinierte Merlyn.

Der kalte Beton presste sich gegen seinen Rücken und für einen Moment ließ Merlyn alles geschehen. Er beobachtete, wie Darhk, dessen Hand noch auf seiner Brust ruhte, sich zu ihm beugte und leise in sein Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dir für eine Sekunde die Kontrolle überlasse."

Ein Schauer lief dem sonst so von sich überzeugten Bogenschützen den Rücken hinunter und als Darhks Gesicht wieder selbstsicher vor seinem erschien, packte er dessen Krawatte, zog ihn unsanft zu sich und küsste ihn.

In den ersten Sekunden war sich Merlyn sicher, dass sein Gegenüber ihn von sich stoßen würde, doch als er realisierte, dass Darhk sich darauf einließ, entschied er sich, einen Schritt in Richtung Kontrolle zu wagen.

Er packte den blonden Mann an den Ärmeln seines sehr teuer aussehenden Anzugs und zwang ihn an seiner statt gegen die Wand gepresst zu stehen. Es war noch nichts entschieden.

Begierig presste Merlyn seinen Körper an den des anderen Mannes und vertiefte fordernd ihren Kuss. Darhk ließ es zu Malcolms Verwunderung geschehen, ohne Anstalten zu machen, ihre Position wieder zu wechseln. Stattdessen öffnete er seine Lippen, um dem neuen Anführer der Liga der Assassinen Einlass zu gewähren. Verlangend drangen die Zungen der Männer in den Mund des jeweils anderen ein. Darhks linke Hand tastete sich währenddessen weiter zu Merlyns Kopf hin, bis sie sich schließlich in dessen dunklen Haar vergrub. Dann plötzlich riss der Blonde seinen Kopf nach hinten und zwang den Jüngeren ihn anzusehen.

„So viel Initiative hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut, da wir doch beide wissen, wer am Ende oben sein wird."

Darhks Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen und er zog überlegen eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben.

Für einen kurzen Moment war das Einzige, was man hören konnte, wie Merlyn scharf die Luft einzog. Wollte er sich wirklich darauf einlassen? Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Darhk über Kräfte verfügte, die seinen überlegen waren, doch der Gedanke diesen mächtigen Mann auf diese Art berühren zu können und zu wissen, dass auch ihn es erregte, gefiel ihm zu gut.

Merlyns eben noch steife Haltung entspannte sich und Darhks Hand ließ langsam von ihm ab, als wäre das kleine Spiel schon vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte.

Doch Malcolm hatte nicht die Absicht jetzt aufzuhören.

„Glaub ja nicht, es ist schon zu Ende. Nur weil man _oben_ ist, hat man nicht immer die Kontrolle", sagte er. Langsam, als wolle er die Spannung unerträglich für sie beide machen, lockerte er seine Krawatte, zog sie aus und machte sich freudig daran, dasselbe mit Darhks zu tun. Dann öffnete er gemächlich die Knöpfe des schwarzen Hemdes, welches der blonde Mann stets unter seinem perfekten Sakko trug. Es schmiegte sich eng an dessen Körper und konnte die Muskeln darunter nicht verbergen konnte. Als er endlich den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, betrachtete er sein Gegenüber genau.

Der muskulöse Oberkörper Darhks ließ ihn lustvoll erschauern und ehe er sich versah, hatte Merlyn seine Anzugjacke zu Boden gleiten lassen und war im nächsten Schritt dabei, sich sein eigenes Hemd förmlich vom Leib zu reißen.

Er wollte sofort seine nackte Haut auf der des anderen Mannes spüren. Er wollte, dass es ihn genauso erregen würde wie ihn selbst und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Ehe sich Malcolm Merlyn versehen konnte, pressten sich Darhks raue Lippen erneut auf die seinen und verlangten gierig nach mehr. Ihre Körper drängten sich eng aneinander und bevor sein blonder Liebhaber ihn vor Lust erbeben lassen würde, würde Merlyn Darhk dazu bringen sich ihm völlig hinzugeben.

Langsam löste er sich aus ihrem innigen Kuss und begann sich küssend über seinen Hals entlang bis zu der Brust des anderen Mannes vorzuarbeiten.

Ungeduldig schob er das noch immer störende Hemd zur Seite, welches daraufhin von dem Blonden schnellstmöglich mitsamt dem Sakko ausgezogen wurde. Als nun endlich die störende Kleidung zu Boden fiel, strichen Merlyns Hände begierig über Darhks gesamten Oberkörper, über seinen starken Rücken, seinen definierten Bauch und schließlich über seine leicht beharrte, muskulöse Brust, welche er zur selben Zeit mit seinem Mund liebkoste und endlich bekam Merlyn das, was er wollte.

Ein genüssliches Stöhnen entwich Darhk, als der Bogenschütze sich seinen Brustwarzen widmete und sich ihrer unsanft annahm. Zwei Hände packten Merlyns Kopf, um ihn daran zu hindern, je wieder damit aufzuhören. Darhks Körper erzitterte immer wieder vor Lust und erneut konnte man den Mann unter der Berührung aufstöhnen hören.

Als Merlyn Anstalten machte, aufstehen zu wollen, drückte Darhk ihn grob zu Boden, bis dieser vor ihm kniete. Merlyn schmunzelte. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Damien Darhk sich so schnell gehen lassen würde. Er hielt kurz inne, um den Moment genießen zu können, bis er sich dann endlich daran machte, den Gürtel des anderen zu öffnen.

Dabei ließ er sich so viel Zeit wie nur möglich, um die Spannung und die Erregung des Anführers von H.I.V.E. noch etwas hinauszuzögern.

Nachdem er den Gürtel mit einem Ruck entfernte und in die Dunkelheit des Raumes beförderte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis auch der Rest der Kleidung gefolgt war und Merlyn damit begann das vollständig erregte Glied Darhks langsam in seinen Mund zu schieben, wobei dieser lauter und tiefer stöhnte. Mit seiner Zunge liebkoste Merlyn den empfindlichsten Körperteil seines neuen Verbündeten, sodass dieser noch härter wurde. Als Merlyn gerade sein Tempo erhöhen wollte, hörte er die Stimme Darhks.

„Das ist genug."

Merlyn ließ von ihm ab und obwohl er ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte, drängte sich die Vorstellung eines entzückten Grinsens geradezu auf. Merlyn stand also langsam auf, als Darhk ohne Umschweife seine Hand in seinen Nacken legte, ihn zu sich zog und seinen Liebhaber küsste. Dabei drängte er ihn gewaltsam durch den Raum, bis Merlyn gegen einen Tisch stieß.

Darhk ließ für einen Moment von ihm ab, während er mit einem Schwung alle Dokumente und Gegenstände, die auf dem Tisch waren, herunterriss. Er packte Merlyn erneut, küsste seinen Hals bis hinunter zu seinen Schultern.

Der Bogenschütze genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm endlich geschenkt wurde, und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, um alles in sich aufzusaugen. Dann zwang Darhk Merlyn sich zu drehen und begann damit, ihn vom Rest seiner Kleidung zu befreien.

Nachdem ihm das in kurzer Zeit gelungen war, presste er seinen Körper gegen Merlyns Rücken und widmete sich wieder dessen Hals, welchen er lustvoll küsste.

Merlyn konnte Darhks erregtes Glied deutlich fühlen, wie es sich gegen seine Hinterseite drückte und nach mehr verlangte. Doch noch war der Ältere damit beschäftigt, mit seinen Händen über dessen Körper zu streichen und jeden Zentimeter begierig zu berühren, als würde er ihm damit zeigen wollen, dass er nun ihm gehörte. Und Merlyn wollte diesen Mann überall spüren, solange hatte er nicht eine solche Leidenschaft empfunden.

Plötzlich löste sich eine Hand von ihm und zu seinem Bedauern stoppten auch die Liebkosungen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte der Bogenschütze erkennen, wie Darhk einen seiner Finger langsam in den Mund nahm, um ihn zu befeuchten, schließlich hatten sie nichts anderes und nur Sekunden später spürte Merlyn, wie genau dieser Finger nun in ihn eindrang. Darhk tat dies unerwartet sanft und dennoch fühlte es sich zunächst unangenehm und fremd an.

Darhks andere Hand begann wieder damit über seinen Körper zu streichen, auch Darhk schien Gefallen an dem Körper seines neuen Verbündeten gefunden zu haben, was Merlyn innerlich zufrieden stellte.

Als sich ein zweiter Finger zu dem ersten gesellte, stöhnte er auf, halb vor Schmerz, halb vor Erregung. Die Finger drangen in ihn ein und immer wieder stellte Darhk sicher, dass er sie befeuchtete, um es ihnen beiden leichter zu machen.

Nachdem ein dritter Finger dazugekommen war, hatte sich Merlyn langsam an den Schmerz gewöhnt und konnte endlich diesem Gefühl einen Reiz abgewinnen.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er unter Schmerzen ausgebildet worden war und wusste, dass dieser im Vergleich zu dem, was er schon erlebt hatte, ein geringes Übel war. Es müsste ihn mit Scham erfüllen, würde er auch nur einen Schmerzensschrei hieran verschwenden.

Stattdessen hörte man immer mehr lustvolles Stöhnen, welches an der hohen Decke des Gebäudes widerhallte.

Er spürte Darhks heißen Atem an seinem Ohr, als dieser im zuflüstere:

„Ich denke, du bist so weit."

Unsanft presste er Merlyn mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch und drang daraufhin langsam in ihn ein.

Merlyn verzog schmerzverzerrt sein Gesicht, als Darhk anfing sich zu bewegen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich das Gefühl der Erregung wieder eingestellt hatte, doch als Darhk das nächste Mal energisch zustieß, entfuhr Malcolm ein lustvoller Aufschrei, welchen seinen Liebhaber dazu veranlasste, sein Tempo zu erhöhen und den Bogenschütze für ihn schreien zu lassen.

Beide Männer waren nun unsagbar berauscht vor Lust und Darhk zog den willigen Bogenschützen wieder zu sich, ohne sein Tempo zu verlangsamen.

Grob zwang er ihn seinen Kopf zu ihm zu drehen, um ihn zu küssen, als beide Männer schließlich zum Höhepunkt kamen und keuchend zusammensackten.

Einige wortlose Minuten vergingen, während sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchten und sich wieder anzogen, als wäre überhaupt nichts zwischen beiden vorgefallen. Als Damien Darhk schließlich sein Sakko überstreifte, drehte er sich zu seinem Liebhaber um.

„Ich muss sagen, ein bisschen enttäuscht bin ich schon. Wolltest du nicht die Oberhand gewinnen, _zumindest hier_?" Er klopfte den Staub von seinen Ärmeln.

Merlyn grinste verschmitzt und zog seine Krawatte zurecht.

„Warten wir doch einfach unser nächstes Treffen ab, Mr. Darhk."

Damit verschwand er im Schatten der Halle und wenige Sekunden später konnte man eine Tür zufallen hören.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf", antwortete Damien Darhk und in der Dunkelheit blitzen seine schlangenartigen Augen ein letztes Mal auf, bevor auch er den Schauplatz zufrieden verließ.


End file.
